


What's Left If I Give You My All

by SoyChaiiLatte



Category: Marvel (Comics), Silk (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Male Cindy Moon, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Quantum Mechanics, Rule 63, Time Shenanigans, Timey-Wimey, We Die Like Men, and about 2 weeks worth of sleep, everybody needs a hug, except me, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyChaiiLatte/pseuds/SoyChaiiLatte
Summary: “Poor kid. There’s always a bug bite, a bad guy and a funeral in the rain.” A solemn, deep voice sounds from beside him.“Do I… know you?”Peter B. Parker makes one snap decision that leaves him stranded in Miles’ universe indefinitely but he's not the only one it seems. And while Peter was ready to throw it all away at the push of a button, the universe just isn’t done toying with him yet.





	What's Left If I Give You My All

Peter watched Miles from the rooftops, his small frame hale and undeniably safe in the arms of his father and couldn’t in any uncertain terms bring himself to doubt any of the choices that had brought him here, stranded in the city of Gotham streets he knew and loved but couldn’t really call his own. This New York had already lost and buried their Spider-Man, and wouldn’t need another once Miles truly came into his own.  
  
The kid was a force to be reckoned with, Miles had knocked out Kingpin using his own strength. In a way Peter could never have done himself, especially not during his first few days as Spider-Man. Peter held every faith in Miles’ strength and abilities but while the kid had the big guy distracted Peter had sensed a small opening for him to shut down the supercollider, to keep Miles and the city safe so he didn’t hesitate to end it all.  
  
The explosion as the building crumbled around them, the ground shaking violently and the blinding beams of light were all expected but when the dust cleared there was nothing that could prepare Peter for the utter look of betrayal on Miles face.  
  
“ _Peter...what did you do? If you stay here you’ll die!”_  
  
“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll sort something out we’ve still got time.”

  
This Peter wasn’t dead yet but he was running out of time.

* * *

 

A few days later finds Peter hiding himself in plain sight at the funeral of Miles' uncle, Aaron Davis. He sends Miles as much support from a far, keeping to the shadows cast by a grove of trees nearby, wearing a dark hat and sunglasses for the sake of propriety.  
He can faintly hear the distinctive voice of Officer Davies lilting through the brisk wind and rain as the casket lowers into the soil and the directors lay his brother to rest.  No one pays Peter any attention or gives him a second glance which is why he’s a little on guard when someone falls away from the crowd and walks purposely in Peter’s direction. He feels a light jolt in the base of his neck as his senses flare up at him, not quite in warning but there was something...  
  
  
“Poor kid. There’s always a bug bite, a bad guy and a funeral in the rain.” A solemn, deep voice sounds from beside him.  
  
“Do I… know you?”  
  
  
The man raises his umbrella to reveal dark hair and almond shaped eyes. He’s half a head shorter than Peter, wearing an oversized turtleneck pulled up to protect his mouth from the wind. When Peter catches full sight of him his spider-senses go haywire, not unlike the way they did when he first met Miles, Gwen and the others. But there’s also this small intangible feeling that he can’t quite put his finger on.

  
“Whoa, you’re like me. What are you doing here?”  
  
“I uh, don’t wanna freak you out but-  
  
“Let me guess.” Peter starts, cutting him off. “You’re from another dimension, where you’re the one and only Spider-Man. You were swinging around saving the city when something weird happened, something weirder than usual. Next thing you know a black hole opened up and sucked you into another dimension were you crash landed -literally, right in the middle of Time Square. You know you landed in New York only it wasn’t _your_ New York.”

The man squints at Peter, confused. “That was… a strangely accurate guess.”   
  
“Yeah but I still don’t know who you are and why you showed up this late for the party.”  
  
“The name’s Cidney Moon.” He pulls down his turtleneck and closes the umbrella, and offers Peter a small, tentative smile. “I’m from a different New York, I guess. Around ten years ago I was on a field trip to this research facility with my biology class when a spider bit me - the same one that chose you, Peter. It gave me superhuman strength, the dexterity of a spider and the ability to do these amazing things that no one would believe but I couldn’t control them, not completely. So my parents sent me away… and I've been 'away' ever since - for both their safety and my own.”

“And I know that you don’t know me but I definitely remember seeing you around school, Peter. Albeit a much younger, nerdier and... differently shaped version of you but yeah, it was still you.”  
  
“Um, why are we staring at each other?” Miles asks in a whisper as he joins them, ushering Peter and Cidney further into the grove of trees where the rain is less harsh. Miles looks tired today, his eyes are red-rimmed and his curls are lying flat on his head, and Peter doesn’t blame him, the kid’s been through a lot lately. “Who’s this?”  
  
“Hey, I’m Cid. I’m sorry about your uncle."   
  
“Thanks but it’s not your fault.” Miles said, plaintive. Peter watches as Miles eyes widen in recognition and his spider sense kicks in, at least he knows it’s not just him.“But how....what are you even doing here? Why didn’t you come to Aunt May’s like the rest of us?”  
  
“Erm, I don’t have an Aunt May. I don’t have _any_ family.” He looks out at the funeral dispersing behind them. “I haven’t had anyone for years. When I got dropped here it took me a while to get to grips with what what had happened to me, I'd been laying low but then today I got this feeling and I just knew I had to be here today, you know what I mean?”  
  
Huh. The weird thing was Peter did know. There wasn’t at exact science when it came to trusting his instincts, a lot of it was just ending up in the right place at the right time. His spider sense wasn’t a skill he could hone or a use on command but sometimes it was the one thing that stood between him and death more times than he could count, though it it took a long time to trust it implicitly.

“So what, all this time you were just - ughh.”  
  
Peter suddenly lurches forwards and Miles hands reach out to catch him before his body hits the ground but Cidney beats him to it, letting him down gently as he’s wracked series of glitches. Cidney himself had experienced them a few times, knows how jarring it is to feel like every cell in your body is trying to tear itself apart but this is the first time he’s seem them second hand and it's not much better.    
  
They watch helpless as Peter’s body shakes for what feels like a lifetime, and for a split-second Cidney wonders if he came too late but eventually Peter's body falls still and soundless.  
  
“Is he… he’s not ok, is he?”  Miles’ tries and fails to keep the panic out of his voice but his breaths are coming out far too shallow. “He told me he was gonna fix. He _said_  -”

  
“Hey, hey, hey kid. Miles? It’s going to be ok.” Cid takes in his tear streaked eyes and his heart breaks for the kid, he attempts to be soothing but truthfully he hasn’t had much practice. He sets Peter down and puts a gentle hand on Mile's shoulder. “Miles, look at me. He's still breathing, he fine. And I don’t glitch, see? Now, I know someone who can fix him, same way they fixed me. That’s why I’m here, I'm going to get him the help he needs, okay?”  
  
“Miles!” His mother calls, he’d been gone for a while. “Honey, we’re heading back now!”

  
“Go on to your parents kid. Don’t you worry, we’ll catch you later. Peter’s going to be just fine, I promise.”  


**Author's Note:**

> In our next chapter, "Baby, I'm a Wreck"
> 
> "Hey Peter, Welcome back to the world of the living... how're you feeling?"
> 
> "Ahh, like my head got smashed into the side of a concrete building."
> 
> "Yeah, um. Sorry about that..."
> 
> Thanks so for reading! I absolutely love Cindy in the Silk comics and I can't wait to write more of her (or in this case him) in future.


End file.
